1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filing device comprising a front cover, a spine, and a rear cover, and by which documents, document pouches, photo-mounting sheets, postcards and all other types of sheet-like material can be detachably secured at their edges to the inner side of the spine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known filing devices by which sheet-like materials such as documents are filed and stored include binders in which sheet-like materials having punched holes are received by binding elements or binding rings.
The above-mentioned binders retain the documents filed therein and are convenient for storage. However, they have drawbacks in that holes must be punched in each document to be filed, and that documents which cannot have holes punched therein can not be filed. In addition, since free space is required for the punched holes, documents having no such free space had to be photocopied to create such free space. Further, when documents are removed from the middle of the binder, and when they were re-inserted, the documents located in front of the documents to be removed also had to be removed and re-inserted, which makes removal and re-insertion of the documents bothersome.
A device which would not require punching holes in the documents could be realized by using adhesives or pressure-sensitive adhesives, and in fact filing devices have been proposed for securing sheet-like materials such as postcards by adhering front or rear edges or side edges thereof to the binder using adhesives or pressure-sensitive adhesives. However, once attached, these materials cannot be removed, and if they are forcibly removed, the bonded area peels off and remains on the adhesives, whereby the materials cannot be readhered or re-filed. There is also the problem that the adhesion diminishes due to a gradual hardening of the adhesive substance or to dust.